


Good Management

by AngeliaDark



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie I love you but you are naive, Derogatory Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alastor, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Valentino is a toolbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Alastor thought he had Angel Dust filed away into his niche box in the Hotel.  He was wrong.  But he's a good enough manager to fix his responsibilities.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1202





	Good Management

It had been many, many years since anyone could make Alastor's skin crawl, but in a place like Hell, it was unavoidable. 

He just didn't think it would have to be a common whore like Angel Dust, of all demons. 

Touchy-feely, no sense of decency or modesty, mouth as filthy as his work life with a personality to match, he was among the worst of the worst in Alastor's book. A lack of personal space and respect for the Five Foot Rule had him trying Alastor's patience nearly every time he stepped foot into the Hotel, so he could only IMAGINE how bad it had to be for Husk, whom Angel seemed to have found a special interest in.

Not that it was his problem; when someone owed Alastor a favor, it was paid up in spades. 

Alastor was well past the point of hoping for another 'star patron' to take Angel Dust's place, considering the spider could never lose his place no matter what he seemed to do. Nothing flashy like assisting another mess of territorial genocide, but there were PAGES of reports detailing Angel breaking curfew, missing check-in calls, and being caught with drugs or alcohol on his person or in his room, let alone being found inebriated or high.

It almost made Alastor pity Charlie. Almost.

He did his part in keeping his distance from Angel Dust anyway, if anything to keep his own sanity, and to safely observe Angel's exasperating if not entertaining antics.

Today, however, seemed to be just a little different.

Angel was up before noon and downstairs eating breakfast that Niffty made, paying no heed to Charlie, Vaggie, or Husk, who were staring at him with confusion. No one wanted to tempt the fates that be that Angel Dust was starting a day productively. 

As soon as he was done eating, before Alastor could even comment on it, Angel Dust whisked his dishes to the kitchen, being pursued by Niffty cheeping that it was HER job. 

Husk shook his head, pouring whiskey into his coffee. "Anyone know what his shit is today? Because he hasn't made a pass at me ONCE. Not that I'm complaining."

Charlie sighed. "He said something about someone coming to visit," she said. "But that's about it." She nibbled her lip. "Do you think it's his family? He's pretty hush-hush about them."

Alastor arched a brow. "Anyone think to ASK?" 

Silence.

"Of course. Well, I'll be finishing paperwork. Let me know when he's back to normal so I can see myself out!" He whistled as he headed to his office, intending on enjoying his Angel-free day.

Amazing how fast he could get through basic work when the wards on his door weren't going off every fifteen minutes because of Angel Dust trying to come in. He was even able to get some approvals for weeks ahead, which he was sure would make Charlie happy.

Now if only he could get that muzzle approved for Angel Dust. Maybe he'd agree to a Christmas party if he could have that as a gift. 

He took a break, stretching out his arms as he looked out the one-way window that had no outside form, noting with interest at the peculiar car parked in front of the Hotel, a gaudy pink thing that he didn't really like looking it. It was like something Angel Dust might select for himself, which automatically lost his interest. 

Alastor shrugged, turning away from the window and going to get himself some coffee. Whatever it was, it was none of his business.

Charlie heard the knocking on the door as she was manning the concierge desk, and wondered if that was the visitor that Angel Dust had been expecting. She went around the desk to answer it, only to be nearly trampled over by Angel Dust, who was primped and dressed well in some fine feminine clothing. "Hey, Angel -" Her question was cut off with a shushing gesture with one of his hands as he straightened his top and opened the door.

She wasn't entirely versed in every overlord that Hell had to offer, but she knew this one for the two facts being he was the closest overlord to her Hotel, and that he was Angel's boss. Valentino. She'd never personally met the man, but with his profession it wasn't exactly up her alley so she didn't think to ask many questions.

Angel stepped back as Valentino walked in, the overlord even taller than the Hotel's tallest occupant. Dressed in a long red coat with white fluffy lining and heart-shaped shades, he definitely carried an air of being in the sex industry, though Charlie could only hope that his displeased expression was only out of having to come out here for whatever reason rather than anything the Hotel was apparently doing to displease him.

"Hey, Val, Boss!" Angel chirped, sounding a bit nervous. "How, uh...how you doin'?"

Valentino stared down at Angel from over the rim of his shades, the sneer on his face twitching up into a half-smile. "As well as you can imagine, Angelcakes," he said, reaching out to pinch Angel's cheek. "It's a little outta my way to come see my favorite whore, but you know how I like keeping tabs on you. I never know if you're safe or not."

Angel winced a little at the pinch, but gave no indication of discomfort otherwise, standing by as Valentino stepped away and perused the main entrance of the Hotel. "So this is the...establishment you've been living in," Valentino murmured, hardly giving Charlie a passing look. "...how quaint."

The spider rubbed his arm a little, his nervousness almost broadcast on his aura. "...it ain't bad," he replied. Valentino made a noncommittal sound before deigning to look at Charlie.

"Ah the Princess herself!" he exclaimed, giving an almost mocking bow in her direction. "I almost feel obliged to apologize for the trouble my itsy bitsy spider has put you through."

Charlie almost cringed at the man's facetious tone but managed a smile in return. "No apology necessary!" she said. "We make it clear that everyone that checks in is responsible for themselves!" She swore she saw Angel wilt a little. "But his progress hasn't been completely nil!"

Valentino snorted, glancing back at Angel Dust. "A good work ethic with such a terrible sense of duty," he remarked. Charlie couldn't help but concede there; she'd seen what Angel could do when he put his mind to it yet how much he went out of his way to avoid doing it. "Which is why I came here to hash out some details concerning Angel Baby's work hours."

Charlie gathered up some of her nerve to speak up. "With all due respect sir," she said, "his work hours are hashing in horribly with his therapy. And he's been staying out even BEYOND that, missing curfew and everything!" She completely missed the look of terror that crossed Angel's face at the way Valentino's back stiffened.

"...all the work hours, hm?" he said, turning to look at Angel Dust. "Funny. He's been MISSING a few work hours and even full shifts." He slowly shook his head, the tsk-tsk coming out in sinister hisses. "What did I say about that work ethic, hm? Can't perform at work, and can't even attend 'therapy' without messing around." A hand tightened around the head of his cane. "If you don't mind, Miss Magne, I would like to maybe hash out NEW work details. Perhaps something that could be LESS STRENUOUS on his already poor performance streak."

Again, Charlie missed the way even more color seemed to drain from Angel Dust. "Well, anyone is welcome to be here, so long as rules are abided by," she said. "No drugs, no hard liquor, and no destroying the Hotel property."

"I completely understand," Valentino said, his voice laying the charm on thick like oil. "It won't take too long, and I have no intention of imbibing while I'm here." He held up a hand, snapping his fingers. "Angel, sweetie, show me somewhere we can talk privately." He nodded to Charlie. "I'll be sure to be in touch with you frequently to let you know of any further DISCRETIONS."

Charlie nodded, smiling with a tinge of hope that maybe working with another overlord could be a benefit for a rehab program for others in the Porn Studio. "Alright," she said. "You want any tea, coffee?"

"No." Valentino glanced back at Angel Dust, who hadn't moved. "Angel. A room."

Angel swallowed hard, averting his eyes as he hurried off to find an out-of-the-way room, already knowing what was coming and not wanting the others in the Hotel to have any form of witness to it. He was shaking hard as he heard Valentino follow with heels clicking ominously on the floor, going up to an unused hallway and opening the door for Valentino.

Valentino took a look around before grabbing Angel's arm and throwing him inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

"So. What's this I've learned about you SKIPPING SHIFTS FOR NOTHING!?"

Alastor stepped out of the door he manifested in the empty hallway, humming to himself as he twirled his microphone. Surely whatever business that the owner of the gaudy limo had was taken care of, and maybe Angel Dust was still behaving. He crossed the hallway to get to the stairs, but paused, ears twitching when he heard something in one of the rooms of this hallway that was supposed to be unoccupied. 

He was familiar with the sound of Niffty's noisy tidying, but this was nothing like that. In fact, he swore he could hear two voices. He gripped his microphone in his hand as he walked down the hall, keeping an ear out for which door it was behind before finding one at the other end of the hall and twitching his ear to hear better.

_" -please stop, not here, Val, PLEASE -!"_

That was Angel Dust's voice, Alastor realized, his smile twitching. And if this was the overlord Valentino 'Val', then why in the Nine Circles would that pubic louse even come anywhere NEAR here? Business with Angel, no doubt, nothing he wanted to concern himself with -

The sound of a cracking blow made his ear twitch again, followed by Valentino's horribly oily voice. "YOU don't get to make the rules, you disgusting whore!" the overlord hissed. "Being in this place has made you a little too mouthy, hasn't it? You know your mouth is good for only ONE thing!" Alastor heard a soft squelching noise and a muffled yelp of pain before his nose caught the scent of something.

Blood.

His shadow shifted in the hallway beside him, a crackling emitting from his microphone as he reached out and grabbed the doorknob, finding it locked tight. A quick flick of his finger fixed THAT well enough as he wrenched the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Alastor was used to seeing all sorts of things in this Hotel when opening doors. Niffty swinging from a chandelier to clean it properly, Charlie practicing public speaking in the mirror, Vaggie reading sordid romance novels, and Husk cleaning himself like an actual cat. He'd even walked in on Angel Dust mostly nude before.

But opening the door and finding Angel Dust pinned back on a desk, clothes torn open, blood on his fur, with Valentino prying his legs open with two hands while another was around Angel's throat and the fourth's gripping Angel's pried-out and bloody golden tooth?

Not a sight he planned to see.

Angel Dust's eyes were flowing with tears, his expression shocked and utterly horrified at being seen, blood covering his mouth from his torn-out tooth. Valentino only glared at Alastor, baring his own teeth menacingly.

"Do you MIND?" he snapped at Alastor, giving his hips a sharp thrust, wrenching a strangled choke from Angel. "I'm in the middle of business here." 

Alastor paid Valentino no mind, keeping his eyes on Angel with an unreadable grin on his face, a frozen smile that was set with neutrality. Angel burned under the scrutiny, looking like he wished he could double-die right then and there from shame and pain. The one thing he still had a spark of was hope, one that even if Alastor wouldn't do it for him, he could do it just for the sake of ending this torture.

"...Al...?" was all he could get out before Valentino's grip on his throat tightened, claws drawing blood in his skin.

"What, are you hoping for some more overlord dick, Angel?" Valentino spat. "Why don't you actually try satisfying one before offering sloppy seconds to someone else, you worthless slut!?" He flicked Angel's golden tooth in his fingers before shoving it into the spider's mouth, pressing his hand over it. "Swallow it. You're forgiven when you get it back!" He growled when Angel clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "I SAID SWALLOW IT, YOU WHORE -"

A hand grabbing his shoulder and hurling him off of Angel Dust and across the room cut him off and sent him crashing into some furniture. Angel sat up, coughing hard and spitting the tooth out as one set of hands scrambled to close whatever clothing he could salvage over himself for a sense of modesty, barely able to see Alastor's red blur through his tears.

Alastor's smile remained in its same frozen state, the only indication of his rage being his aura and microphone crackling with in-between stations as he stared at Valentino. "Valentino, my compatriot," he said, his voice jovial as ever but knocked down an octave, "I would advise you to leave."

Valentino righted himself, not bothered at all with his own state of undress. "I don't believe you have any authority to make me leave without my property," he hissed. A sharp feedback sound from Alastor had the other two flinching.

"I'm sorry, let me reiterate for you," Alastor said, his smile widening and pupils going dial-shaped as he pointed to the floor. "This Hotel." He pointed to Angel Dust. "And THIS patron." He pointed to himself. "Belong to ME. And if YOU want to start a turf war with me, 'Val', I sincerely hope you can hold you own because I will not give you a chance to run crying to Vox for backup before I turn you into a new coat of paint for this room and then feast the remains to the lowest creatures of Hell." The end of his microphone stand hit the floor, the sound much sharper and louder than it should have been. "So recognize when you're getting a good deal out of something, and go back home. NOW."

Angel held his breath as the two overlords had a glowering match before Valentino curled his coat back around him and stood upright, giving Alastor a hateful look before turning his glare to Angel Dust. "This isn't over, Angel," he hissed before stalking out of the room, neither of the other two moving before they heard the sound of the front door shutting hard.

A mere second after that, Angel dropped to his knees, hands over his bleeding mouth as though trying to keep his screams inside. Shame and fear shook his shoulders, not looking at Alastor as he turned his head away from the other demon, taking a deep breath. "....I need...." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to speak. "...I need a minute, Al. Please."

Alastor said nothing, but Angel heard the Radio Demon take a step forward and a moment later he felt something be draped over his shoulders before the footsteps vanished out the door. Angel opened his eyes, seeing red in his peripheral, and raised a hand to feel Alastor's coat laid over him, a minimum sense of modesty for him to get to his room.

He didn't move right away, gripping the coat to him tightly for several minutes before heading up to his room.

Charlie looked up as Alastor walked through the lobby, sans a coat but nothing worth mentioning. "I thought Valentino would've discussed Angel's schedule with me," she remarked at having seen the other overlord leaving without a word. 

Alastor adjusted his shirt cuffs, his frozen smile still in place. "Yes, we discussed it already," he said. "He's given Angel Dust some time off to focus on his rehabilitation here." His smile twitched with both amusement and pity at Charlie's naive beaming.

"Oh that's great!" she chirped. "I'll have to definitely plan for all of Angel's free time now...excuse me!" She hurried to her office to come up with said plan, leaving Alastor alone in the lobby.

Such a stupidly naive child, he thought, glancing upward and feeling the missing burden of his jacket from his shoulders. 

But then, he was man enough to admit he was little better.

When he went to retrieve his coat, he found Angel Dust asleep in bed with tear tracks over his face, the red coat still draped over his shoulders and being held tightly with four desperate hands. Alastor simply watched Angel Dust, feeling several paradigms about the spider shift into even less appealing niche boxes than before. 

He saw someone who was trained into terrible habits, someone who stayed out late to be somewhere with someone who didn't expect the impossible from him, someone who drank and drugged himself into numbness just for another day, another HOUR, to not feel like garbage.

What a sad, pitiful creature, Alastor thought fondly, his hand reaching out to curl a clawtip around a lock of Angel's hair. How marvelously silky it was, he mused with a softer smile. An Angel Dust that was sad and pitiful and so open for someone new with a softer hand was much more preferable to him.

Perhaps he'd give Valentino a call, make a _deal_ , to get Angel's contract in his pocket.

As he gathered plans for the future, he quietly pulled the end of Angel's blanket up the spider's shoulders, giving that silky head a pat as he headed out of the room, leaving his coat behind as he shut the door quietly in his wake. 


End file.
